


A Daddy's Heart

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek reflects on his relationship with Spock during the journey to Babel.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daddy's Heart

Title: A Daddy's Heart  
Author: Ster Julie  
Rating: G  
Codes: Sa, Mc  
Summary: Sarek reflects on his relationship with Spock during the journey to Babel

\--ooOoo--

"Just keep breathing, Mr. Ambassador," Sarek heard through his anesthesia-shrouded mind. "The surgery is over and all went well. You are going to be just fine. You should have no further problems with this valve. Just keep breathing and rest up while the anesthesia leaves your system."

I haven't the strength to speak but I am able to move my head toward where Spock lay. Doctor McCoy anticipates my question.

"Spock will be fine also, Sarek," the doctor continues. "He just needs to rest and regain his strength. You don't need to worry." I cannot control my brow from twitching in response. "Yes, I know that worry is an emotion, but I'm a father, too, and I know that all fathers worry over their children."

There was a pause as the doctor rearranged my covers. "You know," he continued, "Spock is the one who saved your life. I couldn't have done this surgery at all without his help. My little girl used to sing for me an ancient song called 'My Heart Belongs to Daddy,' but I think in this case, your heart belongs to Spock." McCoy patted my hand, "Rest well, Mr. Ambassador."

My heart belongs to Spock. How true the doctor's words! Spock captured my heart from his birth. No, not at the moment I first saw him. I was too overwhelmed with the sight of him covered with Amanda's human blood. But the first time I took him in my hands and looked into his trusting eyes, he stole my heart. He stretched that heart with each step of his development, with each of his accomplishments. 

I did not think my heart could ever swell so large with emotion as it did the first time he walked into my outstretched arms, when he limped out of the desert at the conclusion of a successful kahs-wan, when his bonding to T'Pring was declared strong and true.

I did not think my heart could ever ache with such pain as it did when Spock was so desperately ill as a child, when he was missing from us those three tortuous days, when he left home to travel the stars, to join Starfleet instead of staying at my side where I could shelter him and keep him safe.

But had I succeeded in holding him back, who would have saved me on this mission? Surely I would be lying in the ship's morgue instead of here in this flying hospital. Doctor McCoy was right. Had Spock not been here, I would surely have died. How true the doctor's words.

My heart belongs to Spock.

END


End file.
